It is often necessary or desirable to provide a molding on a hinged or sliding door structure. For example, in building a cabinet, solid sheets of particle board or other material are joined together to form the walls of the cabinet. A panel is then cut from the cabinet wall to form a door opening. To save material and labor, this panel is then used as a major portion of the door for such opening.
The panel cutting operation removes a width of the wall so that the panel is smaller than the opening. In addition, the edges of the panel tend to be rough and unsightly. To cover the rough edges and to increase the area of the door sufficiently so that it completely closes the opening, a molding can be attached to the panel. Examples of door moldings are disclosed by way of example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,482, 3,479,770 and 3,554,627, all of which issued to D. E. Mock.
One problem with using a molding is how to attach the molding to the panel in an unobtrusive manner. Usually it is necessary to use penetrating fasteners such as nails and/or staples to attach the molding to the panel. Even if the panel and molding are to be adhesively attached, it is usually necessary to use fasteners to hold the molding and the panel together while the adhesive hardens. If the heads of the fasteners remain visible, it significantly detracts from the appearance of the door structure. To the extent that the appearance of the door structure is adversely effected, the molding fails to achieve one of its basic purposes.